Tailor
Basics Outfits which appear on the list of tailorable outfits, can be upgraded into Motion Rares, or MRs. Upon completion, MR outfits will be sent to your Gift Box. Precautions *You must own the outfit for it to appear in the Tailor. *If an outfit does not appear in the Tailorable outfits list, you must tap the Update button got it to appear. *Once an outfit appears in the list of tailorable clothes, it is not required for you to keep it afterwards. *The number of tailorable outfits may be added to in the future. Two Ways to Upgrade Outfits '1. Using Materials' Materials and Shells can be used together to rank up outfits. They will raise an outfit's rank with 100% certainty. However, the number of Materials needed may change by rank. These materials can be obtained by Gathering. :*Materials have different rarities, the higher the rarity the rarer and more difficult to obtain they will be. You can however, exchange lower rarity Materials for higher rarity Materials in the Material Exchange. :*'Gathering': Gathering will use up Stamina to roll a dice that decides the number of moves through a Stage. Landing in certain spots will also cause special events or actions to occur. These actions are a great chance to earn some extra Materials. Landing on a Fever Spot will enable Empty Slots to produce actions too, however a Fever Candy Item, sold in the Item Shop for 10 NP, can also be used to start Fever Time at any point. Each Stage also has a final Goal. You will earn special rewards once you reach the Goal, so be sure to Gather a often as you can! :*Stamina used for Chatting is the Stamina that will be used for Gathering. :**'Treasure Chests': Sometimes you may come across Treasure Chests while Gathering. They contain a number of different Materials, including those of high rarity. There are two different ways of opening a Treasure chest: :***'Key': You can attempt to open a Treasure Chest using a Regular Key, of which you will never run out of. However, it is possible to fail opening a Treasure Chest using a Regular Key. Failing to open a Treasure Chest will result in its contents being lost. :***'Key': A Sugar Key will open a Treasure Chest with 100% certainty. These can be purchased in the Item Shop for 3 NP. :*Any unopened Treasure Chests will disappear after 48 hours after obtaining them. '2. Using Other Outfits' Outfits and Shells can also be used together to rank up outfits, but using outfits will not guarantee a rank up. The chance of ranking up using an outfit will be displayed after selecting which outfits you would like to use. The amount levelled up will vary based on the rarity of the outfit(s) chosen. You can use up to 4 outfits at a time. :*The outfit itself can be used to raise its rank, for a guaranteed chance of 100%. Upon its use, it will be removed from your closet but you will still be able to obtain the MR version. Once an outfit reaches a certain rank, the tailoring is complete. The rank of the outfit will vary depending on the rarity. Shells Required Per Rank SR RR R''' '''N Category:Shop